Step Into Light
by strong man
Summary: Axel couples up with Joeicorn Donny is going to the professor for something...?


**_This is my new story of the Powerpuff Girls_**

 ** _Description:_ I watched this, I wasn't to fond of the new voices of the Powerpuff Girls though the rest of the voices happily returned so that was an improvement plus the new villains are awesome plus Axel, he is really HOT like fire. **

**_Pairings: _**Axel/Joeicorn **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ **K

 ** _Date:_ **September 7

In Unicorn Land, Axel was outside on the balcony of the castle and looked up at the sky then used his horn to conjure up a elixir potion. "This will help fix his horn right up" He said with the potion in hoof and raced down the long stairway after peeking out to see if the coast was clear.

His girlfriend was snoring loud like she dose every night, he grown tired of it and he was tired himself, but he couldn't go to sleep just yet. "If I just-" he tripped and fell down all the steps which were circled. He screamed various pain inflicted words like his kidney, spleen and back.

He finally was done falling, got up and felt dizzy "I gotta keep going" He tried to walk out, but his legs wouldn't work like they used too so he was moving like a penguin. Outside, there were guards "don't worry, I don't need any protection" He said in a dazed way then was heading into the forest.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before standing in their ordered positions, facing forward and holding spears. In the cavern, Joeicorn was trying to get some sleep since he was a prisoner, his friends were heavily sleeping even Gretel in a very awkward position.

A sigh came from the unicorn's mouth "This is totally bogus" He said to himself before getting into a more comfortable position, feeling disgusted by the wretched stench weather it was from Gretel or the cavern.

He sighed one more time before hearing the sound of hoofprints, was thought to be guards "I'm too pretty to die' He thought the worst and his eyes flashed before his eyes.

The shadowy figure was revealed to be the Axel with his mask to resemble a thief, so walked over to the single cell and uses his horn to magical unlock the chain from his ankle.

"Wh-" The former bad unicorn asked and yawned. The masked unicorn came inside after unlocking it. "Please, don't hurt me" He begged for mercy. Axel approached him and lifted him up.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here" He whispered before exiting the cell and turned the corner out. Joeicorn looks at his accomplices turned friends "you guys have a good life" He whispered then walked quietly out, trying not to wake Gretel, but she's isn't the brightest.

Once he was out, the masked unicorn was standing in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want? He asked. The unicorn remained silent and slowly took off his mask then revealed his blue flowing hair which he whipped from getting messy.

"Hi, my name is Axel and I came out here to give you this" He explained and used his unicorn magic levitate the potion "Here" he landed it in front of the other unicorn "Add a little bit on your horn" Axel ordered.

"Humph" he took the bottle in his hooves "I'm starting to like you already" He said and poured some of the green liquid on his broken horn and within minutes, it instantly repaired itself.

The orange unicorn felt the horn, the length of it now was completed. "Wow, that is seriously gnarly" He said as a compliment before putting his front legs down. There some silence until Joeicorn put a hoove behind his head "Well, I appreciate the help, but I got to get back to the cavern" He said and turned, but felt something pull of him tail.

It was magic coming from Axel's horn "wohh" Joeicorn screamed then was flew backwards and landed right in Axel's right hoof. That moment was when he saw Axel's smile and teeth sparkle, hair wisped in the wind.

Joeicorn looked dumbfounded and narrowed his eyes down, unaware of what was going on. "Please, stay in the castle with me" He offered in a princely tone. Joeicorn couldn't get why he was being so nice to him cause he knew that he was a goodie-two-shoes.

"Now, why would I do this? He finally responded. After all, he did fix his horn, but he was thankful to get out of that awful cavern, it's where he belonged anyways. Axel smiled and raised an eye-brow before slowly connecting his purple horn with the blue colored one. which sparked a rich aroma of beautiful coloring.

Joeicorn looked dead into his eyes as he gulped, but closed his eyes after being temporary hypnotized. The former baddy just sighed like he was letting Axel's heart into his chest.

It wasn't painful at all, but it did feel tingly throughout. It lasted for a while before both opened their eyes, Axel was breathing slowly though Joeicorn was just tired.

"The castle sounds like a nice place to sleep" he said before letting his down then both proceeded to the castle with Axel bumping his butt along the way.

* * *

Donny was spending another nice at the Powerpuff girl's house, the unicorn was sleeping in a sleeping bag by Bubble's side of the bed and he was holding into a secret that he was having dreams or nightmares about it.

He would toss, turn making little grunts like he was running away from something though he was most likely fear itself cause he was scared of how the others will react.

"Mustn't let them know" He said and snored lightly "except the professor" He said in his sleep-talking voice and got up then started sleepwalking. He was mumbling to himself while moving towards the door which was closed as usual.

Blossom and Buttercup was gathering their energy for tomorrow, but Bubbles heard the sound of an open door, opened her eyes and peeked over to see if the unicorn was in her "Hello Kitty" sleeping bag, but he wasn't so she gasped and looked towards the door to find Donny walking through.

"Donny" She whispered, looked at her sisters then quietly flew right out of bed and followed him out.

 _ **Since I watched "The Last Donnycorn" and there were bad writing, I still like it though I just made the writing better, NO SHADE. Before the Wika got changed, Donny was willing to transition into a woman so that'll give you a big clue for the next chapter.**_


End file.
